Into the vortex of yester year
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Sophie's just your average american girl with a nerdy best friend, until of course he decides to send her back in time in order to win a science fair. Yet something goes wrong and the machine malfunctions sending her to Ingary where she meets Howl
1. Prolouge

**This is sooooo random but I thought u guys might like a time travel story...**

**2010**

**Prologue**

**SPOV**

My life was nothing... I had literally nothing my father was dead, my mother too, my step mother was here but had no interest in me, and my two sisters had lives. Yet I thought back to the terms of the olden days, as the oldest of three you were doomed. The only thing good in life was my only friend Justin. Who was honestly a huge nerd and had plans to send me back in time for his science project.

I didn't really know what to think of that, but he was all that I had so I went along with his crazy nerdy schemes and once even got trapped in a plastic bubble once. It was what he said was a "Journey" that most people would never take. I at the time just simply thought that, that "journey" was one meant only for hamsters.

"Sophie come on I'm just going to send you back a couple minutes and send you right back... And if they need more proof send you farther back and get you to come back with a souvenir." He begged quickly before the professors burst into the brightly lit science lab that Justin could practically call home.

"Okay..." I whispered as to him before he went to greet the professors and thank them for the experiment grant for his project.

"This Dr. frankenweiner, and Dr. Houser, is my lovely assistant Sophie Hatter." Justin introduced me to them.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said as I shook there hands and they both uttered 'you too'.

Justin started to explain his many theories and removed the sheet from his machine and the two professors jaws dropped. I turned to face the machine I was to be strapped into; it was a huge circular machine with a metal chair that was attached to the base. (Which was also a circle for that matter.)

I tugged on the strap of my blue backpack as I stepped up onto the machine as Justin motioned for me to do so. He rattled on as he strapped me into the machine about space, time, and true genius.

He clicked a few buttons on the control panel and the machine began to spin.

"Oh shit, I think I may have sent her back to far. So erm.. she might be a bit older when she gets back." Justin yelled over the hum of the machine. And suddenly I was sucked into what can only be described as a swirling vortex.

After what seemed hours later I fell onto the street of what appeared to be some old town in the 1800's.

Even after I wandered the streets for a few minutes no one seemed to notice me. Did people randomly pop up like this normally around here?

"Hello um.. ma'm where am I?" I asked.

"Market chipping." The woman chirped pleasantly before going her own way.

_Market chipping _I thought to myself looking around. What kind of town is this?

A town from the very, very distant past, I thought mentally slapping myself.

"Soph. What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?" I muttered to myself strolling off into the town in hopes of finding a wormhole of sorts back.

**JPOV**

I'd done something wrong when I had sent her back either that or the machine malfunctioned but I wasn't going to say that the machine malfunctioned.

"S-she's gone..." I said falling to the ground.

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen?" asked Dr. Frankenweiner.

"Not that far... Look at the computer hook up it says she's back well... WAYYYYYYYYY back in time like in 'magical' times" I said curling up in a ball as he rushed to the computer and started looking.

"Where exactly is Ingary" He said looking at me.

"OH god! T-that's near Wales or at least it was once, supposedly."

I sent my best and only friend into fairytale land. Oh god I'm screwed.

"Well look at some point she'll come back. What we need to know is if she has a way of communicating with us from this place." Dr. Houser questioned.

"She may have her phone!"

Who knows maybe she has 4 bars in fariytale land.

I grabbed out my phone and dialed in her number hoping it'd work. As it rang I put it on speaker. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Justin?" Sophie asked her voice clearly panicked.

"Yeah Soph. Okay so I'm going to cut to the chase sense it's doubtful we'll be in contact for awhile. How do I say this, I think I sent you to fairytale land basically so don't be surprised if you see Harry potter there." I joked, afraid for my friend.

She let out a shaky laugh, "I'll tell you if I do."

"Good, but Sophie listen. It may take you awhile to get back so look how do I say this. You might be older... When you get back, so don't be surprised if it's been a few years for you. But for us it shouldn't be too long. But if you speak to me again, I can't tell you what is occurring only that you need to do this yourself." I told her.

"I will-" She said before she got cut off.

"So who's up for poker?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Sounds good. But what about us going after her?" Dr. Houser asked.

"It's not worth it plus we need to be here waiting, because honestly if we go we might lose her or just miss her." I reasoned and they sighed settling down at a table to set up a game of cards.


	2. Chapter 1: I meet a wizard?

**SPOV**

"Damn it!" I muttered as AT&T dropped my call.

A few stared as I attempted to find a signal and failed at it, a lot.

I guess I should find someone that knows about this kind of thing, Justin did call this place "Fairy tale land" so there ought to be wizards or something to help. Maybe I'd find Charlie the Unicorn.

"Oi! boys look we found ourselves a cute lil' mouse!" A towering man shouted to his buddies in the alley.

I sensed danger and lots of it, my adrenaline pumped eagerly in my veins. And suddenly I was glad for the karate sparring matches Justin and I had done a few years back. I kicked the man in the crotch before doing the Sherlock Holmes moves. First I hit him in the ear, secondly I then hit my hand against throat to paralyze vocal cords, thirdly I hit against the general liver area seeing as he seemed to be a drinker, and fourth and finally fist to left leg patella.

Robert Downey Jr. would be proud. My first attack fell to the ground, yet the second one I tried using clever boxing moves on and well he was to smart for that; for a second there it seemed as if he would somehow win this fight when a man swept in and punched him square in the jaw.

The man smiled as my second attacker fell, "It seemed like you needed help. I'm Howl by the way." The man told me before launching himself at the third man as I took on the fourth.

"I'm Sophie!" I shouted as I finished this one off, hoping the fifth and final man would run in fear, which he did.

"Well Miss. Sophie it seems as if your used to being attacked." Howl stated raising an eyebrow.

"I took karate a couple years back." I told him before realizing he wouldn't know what that was.

"I mean self defense." I interjected.

The man laughed, "I know what you mean, I might seem like your average ordinary passer-by wizard but hey people can surprise you."

I didn't know what the hell this guy meant, but I went along with it. I glanced him over for the first time. He had raven black hair and kind green eyes, paired with a sly smile. This guy looked amazing.

"Okay?" I replied raising an eyebrow as he led me down an alley.

"Your really beat up." Howl told me as he gently took my face in his hand to look it over.

"Let me guess I'm probably the first 'damsel' you've ever actually fought alongside with." I said smirking as he released my face smiling.

"Definitely a first my dear Sophie, definitely a first. Most cower in fear as a man tries to fight of an attacker, yet you rushed forward punching and attacking them before they attacked you. Most women would run and wait for a knight in shining armor like myself." He rambled flashing me a wide smile at the last bit.

"I wish I could repay you, I really do, but I'm not from here." I told him which made his smile widen.

"I can tell."

"Yeah I guess it is obvious." I sighed glancing down at my attire, jeans, a t-shirt, and hiking boots.

"A bit." He under-exaggerated as we walked into a hat shop.

"Why are we in a hat shop?"

"They owe me a favor." Howl explained and I nodded.

"Hi Howl!" A woman shouted smiling.

"Hey Fanny." Howl said smiling.

"Fanny, this is my friend Sophie. She's new here and actually we just got in a fight. She needs a place to sleep and possibly a job. Normally I'd see to it that she stays with me, but the witch of the waste is close to finding me again and I don't want her to be a pawn in that." Howl explained to the woman Fanny.

"Of course she can stay here. But Howl remember not for to long because of Harold, but for now." Fanny told us and he nodded turning to give me a quick smile.

"Howl how can I repay you? I mean honestly you save me, and find me a job, and shelter. You've gotta want something." I asked him and he shrugged.

"You my friend don't have to do anything. But hey I've gotta go! Ummmm... Look I'll come back tomorrow to see me and I'll tell you what'll happen." He told me smiling and giving a quick wave as he jogged out the door.

"Bye Howl..." I whispered, a smile curling up to my lips.

I think he successfully made my day better.

I turned around to the counter to face Fanny.

"I think he likes you!" She gushed excitedly before rushing into how I was probably the first girl he truly seemed to care about.

"I've only known him for an hour." I told her raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter. If he cares, he cares. Love doesn't need a clock, just people." Fanny said smiling at me as she showed me a room down the hall.

"Thanks Fanny."

"No problem Howl's been healing my husband, so I owe him a few favors. And I assume you'll need a dress?" She asked and I nodded giving her a weak half smile.

"Okay! So feel free to make yourself at home while I grab you a few choices." Fanny said opening the door before leaving mumbling that I'd look good in blue.

I sighed walking into the setting down my bag on the old fashioned bed. And I rummaged through it grabbing out my locket necklace that featured a picture of my mother then one of my father. God, I missed them.

"Okay this one might be big, but you never know." Fanny said strolling into the room as I traced the outline of my father's face.

"Are those your parents?"

"Yeah, they're gone now though." I whispered closing the locket before clasping it around my neck.

"I was an orphan too." She told me sympathetically. I smiled at her weakly.

"So are those the dresses?" I asked and she nodded excitedly pointing out the layers before telling me she'd give me some privacy to try on the first one.

The first one was a mid-blue that, like all the other dresses around, poofed out at the back, and this one was sleeveless. I slid it on and looked into a mirror, it looked good all it needed was something but I couldn't figure out what. After a few seconds I gave up and sighed. It looked good with my dark brown hair that had a tad bit of red in it in the sun and my hazel eyes.

I slid off my boots and decided to properly examine myself one last time before showing Fanny. I guess this was good, I told myself before opening up the door to see Fanny talking to a girl about my age.

"Wow." Fanny said looking up at me.

The girl beside her followed her gaze and nodded in agreement.

"Oh sorry! Sophie this is my daughter Lettie. Lettie this is Sophie." Fanny introduced us and we shook hands.

"So, Sophie how old are you?" Lettie asked me.

"17." I told her and she nodded.

"Your of marrying age!" Fanny gushed smiling, and I laughed saying that it was unlikely anyone would marry me.

"Howl would..." Fanny told us practically jumping with excitement.

"Fanny! Your husband is waiting!" A plump older woman yelled to Fanny who nodded and said her ado's before leaving us.

"So is she always this excited about everything?" I asked Lettie.

"You get used to it." She said laughing.

"I'm sure you do." I replied laughing.

"So what exactly do we do?" I asked Lettie.

"Normally we all at this age become apprentice's, and well me I work at Cesari's." Lettie told me and I nodded.

"Cool, that sounds odd but cool." I told her.

"Why does it sound cold?"Lettie asked curiously

"Oh no I meant that's interesting!"

"Okay? Well are you apprenticing in hat making?" Lettie asked me.

"I really don't know; where I'm from we go to school, and after a while we choose what we're interested in, and leave home and go to another school and learn more about that thing; then we start our lives." I explained.

"That sounds odd, yet how do you say it? Cool." Lettie announced.

"Yeah, it kind of is." I told her weakly smiling.

We all went to dinner a little after that and talked, and I met Lettie's father a.k.a Fanny's husband. And their Daughter Martha who was a witch's apprentice.

"So Sophie what did you apprentice in before coming here?" asked me.

"I was hoping to be a musician." I replied taking a bite of potatoes.

"Oh really what did you play?" Martha asked me smiling.

"Guitar." I told them and they all nodded.

"Great instrument." Mr. Hatter told me.

"So Sophie what is your full name anyway?" Fanny asked curiously.

I laughed, "Sophie Elizabeth Hatter."

They all burst out laughing.

"I knew she was a hatter!" Mr. Hatter said laughing along.

And our small talk went on from there.

* * *

**The next morning**

I awoke to a strange sound, a yelping cry of sorts that made me jump out of bed and run down the hall.

"Get a doctor!" Martha shouted as I entered the room.

Lettie ran out and past me to find the doctor.

It was Mr. Hatter he was clutching his chest heaving.

"It's a heart attack." I whispered to myself. I don't know why but I had a feeling Howl would know what to do.

"We need to find Howl!" I told Fanny who nodded as she clutched his hand.

"Where does he live?"

She shook her head, "He should be up at the pub about now knowing him. It's call Mclaren's. Get dressed and go down there. Hurry!"

I nodded running and pulling on my outfit from earlier along with the money that I got for an afternoon's work and put it in my pocket as I ran out the front door.

The street was illy lit by flame lit streetlamps. I sighed as I jogged down the street stopping at the one Fanny mentioned and walked inside.

I glanced around, no sign of him.

"Has anyone seen Howl?" I asked frantically and the bartender shook his head.

"He hasn't shown up here in awhile miss. I'm sorry." The bartender told me.

I sighed running out and walking down the street.

"If I was Howl where would I be?" I asked myself.

"Right here?" I heard a voice say questioningly.

"Howl!" I shouted practically hugging the man.

"Mr. Hatter is going into cardiac arrest you've got to help!" I told him frantically and he nodded taking my hand and we ran.

We burst into the house and up the stairs and into the room where Mr. Hatter was holding on for life.

"I knew sending Sophie out was the best bet." Fanny said sighingly beckoning Howl over.

"Okay it seems that healing the lungs was not the thing in need of healing." Howl said calmly pulling out what seemed to be a a bag of medicine.

He started murmuring something, an incantation maybe?

I looked at him with his black hair and calm expression as he threw the powder in the air.

"Please don't die, I just met him. This'll be like Dad dieing all over again." I whispered to no one in particular.

Mr. Hatter sucked in a breath and the color in his face returned.

Howl snapped his head in my direction and smiled.

He slowly stood up as everyone ran over to him except me. Howl strolled over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"You saved him you know." He whispered after a second.

I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"We should probably give them privacy they've been through a lot today." Howl whispered to me and I nodded shrugging off his arm.

"Sounds good."

And from there we walked out of the house and into the still dark morning.

"So do you want to see a moving castle?" Howl asked me excitedly and I nodded not believing there was one.

He pointed far into the distance up in the mountains, and sure enough it was there.

"Wow... I thought you were kidding." I said and he shrugged.

"I heard someone in the shop earlier say something about a mad yet handsome man living there, who charms women into courting him. And then the woman said he eats their hearts which I can tell you is probably a load of bull." I rambled and Howl raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe he eats hearts?"

"No he's probably just misunderstood because of beauty. Or just courts to many women and when he breaks up with them they come here and gossip saying he does that kind of thing." I pondered.

"You might've hit right on or you failed epically at that assumption. You never know." Howl told me as we walked down the street.

"Wait Epic fail? What year is it?" I asked Howl.

"Does it matter?"

"YES! It matters! It matters a lot!" I said pondering wildly.

"Definitely not the year you think it is." Howl told me.

I sighed, "I hope you realize that this means your not getting any info out of me."

"I assure I will. All in good time." Howl said pleasantly turning to face me and walked backwards.

"Not gonna happen." I told him.

"It always does though." Howl whispered sadly looking up to the sky as if remembering tragedy.

"It always ends, the falling always stops. The star always gets the heart. I always will be cursed." He said to himself shaking his head in sorrow.

Even I had to feel bad for Howl.

**Next chapter you get to see our good ole' Howl what you saw here was Howl attempting to court a woman and failing :)**

**Yep so tune in for chapter two!**


	3. I meet other Howl: rain storms

**Okay so believe it or not Sophie and Howl's friendship/ relationship is about to majorly slow down...**

**SPOV**

**A few days later**

I smiled as Fanny showed me to where I would be working today, it was a small room with hats and decorations everywhere. Yesterday I tended to the shop, which in itself was interesting with all of the drama from women scowling their husbands while they tried to pick out a decent hat. But this, this was in itself was awesome. I mean who _didn't_ want to make hats all day?

Normally she said that she'd let me tend to the shop but she wanted to see how I would do making the hats.

"So what do you think?" Fanny asked glancing around.

"Its nice." I told her and she nodded before leaving me to make hats.

I sat down at the bench at the window and pulled out a black hat that seemed like a style of hat from the early 1940's.

I observed the hat and glanced at the little bobbles and ribbons to put on it. I smiled widely as I found a white ribbon and sewed it around the base area.

All it needed was something black to enhance the contast. And after digging in serveral boxes I found it, a fake black rose bloom. I sewed that on and got the final result.

"Sophie how's your first hat going?" Lettie asked as she walked into the room and she gasped loudly.

"That looks amazing you should make more like it! Can I show this to Fanny?" She asked looking at the hat in wonder.

"Yeah of course." I told her setting it in her hands.

She hurried out of the room to show Fanny my hat and came back a few seconds later as I was glancing at a white one of similar taste.

"Sophie this is simply wonderful! Are you quite sure you have never sewn hats before?" Fanny asked me as I grabbed a black ribbon and sewed it on in the same manner as before putting on a rose that matched the hat same as before.

"No, never." I told them handing over my second creation.

"Well I'm sure they'll be best sellers." Fanny said smiling widely as she looked them over.

"I knew you were going to be a great Hatter. Even your name says it." Fanny joked with me before, as always, rushing out to help manage the business.

I looked back at the hats choosing a pink one and simply tied an elaborant white bow around it.

"Easy..." I muttered setting it beside me and launching into work.

**~~~~~After work~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I walked down the street just outside the house hoping to run into someone, anyone. I was sad, lonely, and confused. Being in a place where nothing is as you know can really scare you. If only Justin was here, he would know exactly what to do.

Then again he did get me stuck here...

"Sophie!" I heard someone shout, I turned towards the house and there was Fanny and Mr. Hatter's daughter, Martha.

"Yeah?" I responded as she bounded up to me. I swear to god if she talks about the hats I will scream and burst into flames.

"I told Fanny we would go out to dinner," Martha started as she started to twidle her thumbs, "but I truly am planning to see the man I'm courting. See he's an apprentice of a wizard of an age suitable for you. So I was wondering if you wished to come along?" Martha rambled.

"I would love to, anything's better than having people constantly talk about those damn hats." I told her and she barked out a laugh.

"Come on then! We're meeting Micheal at Cesari's!" Martha said as we walked on.

We turned onto the next street taking serveral different turns.

"Question, when you say suitable age for me, what do you mean?" I asked her.

"He just turned 26, which around here is quite a normal age gap." She told me earnestly and I nodded.

"How old is Micheal?" I asked her.

"He's my age." Martha told me as we walked onto the street leading to Ceasari's.

Ceasari's was huge and pink with a huge sign written in curly-que letters on the outside. I wish I had brought a camera to take a picture of this place...

"Martha!" A boy shouted bounding up and hugging Martha.

"And you must be Sophie." He said breaking the hug to shake my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." I tell him and he smiles returning my sentiment.

"Wizard Pendragon is inside saving us a table." Micheal told us.

"Oh great another wizard." I sigh thinking of Howl. Well, Howl wasn't bad, maybe this guy wouldn't be so bad even though he was old. Howl was a bit older too, but probably not that much. It was doubtful he was any older than 20.

"Sophie, wizard's make fantastic husbands, no need to fret." Martha assured me and I gulped. _ What the hell? I'm seventeen!_

"You do realize I'm seventeen, right?"

"And sadly not married yet. By this time you should well be engaged. What kind of strange place are you from that it's acceptable to be single for this long?" Martha asked sighing and fixing my hair as they led me into the shop.

"Maine." I tell her and she shakes her head saying she has never heard of such a place that won't marry off an orphan.

"Where's Howl when I need him?" I sigh as we sit down at a table with no man in sight.

"I'm so very sorry I'm late, I had some business to attend to." A voice that made me think of Howl said.

I whipped around to face the voice, It wasn't him though, they did have the same eyes. But his hair was blond and his clothes reflected arrogance and the exact word that came to mind was _peacock_.

His eyes sparkled as they bore into mine.

"Have we met before?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't, fate tends to be very fickle in that way." He replies coolly taking his seat.

The look this man radiates just screams that he's a complete ass. I sigh today was going to be a bad day.

"You look beautiful, almost as beautiful as the sun." He complements me.

I say nothing I hate cheesy comments like those, they are designed to make me feel like I'm better than I am and he's completely perfect for realizing that.

"I seem to have misplaced your name." The man sighs after a second looking embarrassed.

"Sophie, Sophie Hatter." I told him and I decided I may hate this man in very near future.

"And where do you lay your hat miss Hatter?"

"Erm... What does that mean?"

He sighs, "Where are you from?"

"Maine."

For a second I see some recognition in his eyes but it passes as he said that he has never heard of it. And then I'm sure his intentions of wooing me are past.

"I still can't believe that in this, _Maine, _they can not find you a husband." Martha sighs after a while.

Her curious gaze meets my cold stare and its clear her opinion changes.

"Maybe that's why. You seem to have a distinct hatred for suitors." Martha pondered as Micheal spoke to _Wizard _Pendragon.

"Of course she hates me, can't you see? I'm proving to be everything she _thinks_ she despises." The wizard cockily says before laughing a genuine laugh.

"So you really don't recognize me?" He asks.

"The man you resemble could never seem so, heartless, so arrogant. You seem to be a blant peacock." I shoot back at him and he frowns.

"Never mind. Martha, I truly believe you are on to something." He ponders, propping his expensive boots on the table as he does so.

I sighed loudly as he continued with his immature act.

"Martha why don't you and I go for a walk." Micheal suggests and Martha nods as they high tail it out of the wizard and I's war zone.

"Let's cut the crap." I tell him and the boots drop.

"Cut what crap, Dear Sophie? Though I do believe you should tell me who _I _resemble before _I_ do anything rash."

"So I assume I was wrong about wizards." I sigh.

"Oh, so I guess I'm not the only wizard you've met here." He said rubbing his hands together in anticipation of a possible story.

"His name is Howl." I told the man and he barked out laughing.

"I am Howl."

"No your not, in fact I'm fairly certain _my _Howl had black hair. Oh, and I left out the fact he wasn't an arrogant, whiny, peacock."

"_My Howl_." He pondered for a second.

"Well did _your_ Howl have a name other than Howl?" The man who claimed to be Howl asked.

"I'm pretty sure he was Wizard Howl."

"Yeah, that's me."

"What do you have a multiple personality disorder or something? Is that what you're claiming?" I asked laughing lightly.

"Sophie, I'm a bad person." He said suddenly propping his elbows on the table, letting his green eyes meet mine.

The eyes were Howl's, but this man was not Howl. This man was not the man I had met almost a week ago.

He was in pain, that much I could see but I think this pain had been caused by me, somehow.

"Tell the real Howl I'm sorry." I tell him before walking out of the bakery with him trailing behind me, shouting my name.

* * *

I awoke in bed with tears falling down my cheeks. That was the first nightmare I have had in weeks.

"Sophie?" Someone asked and I glanced around the room, Fanny had just walked in.

"Oh Sorry!" I told her hurriedly wiping the tears from my face.

"Oh no it's fine I had just woken up anyway."

"Oh okay." I replied.

"So how was dinner with Martha?" She asked me smiling as she walked into the room.

"It was very nice. I also met a man who claimed to be Howl, who clearly wasn't Howl." I told her.

She laughed, "And I thought one Howl was bad! How horrible was this one?"

"He tried to court me and failed. Which led to him propping his feet on my table and insisting he was Howl."

"Even worse than Howl..." Fanny pondered laughing.

"Sophie!" A voice shouted as a rock hit my window.

Fanny and I both raised an eyebrow as I ran and opened the window.

Outside was Howl drenched in the rain, grinning at me.

"Sophie!" He shouted up to me.

"Howl! You'll wake the neighbors!" I told him poking my head out the window as the rain began to speed up.

"Than you better let me in or I'll stay out here and catch my death of cold!" He shouted up at me.

I whipped around to ask for Fanny's opinion but she was already gone.

I sighed pulling on a green dress she had given me before rushing out the house and into the pouring rain.

"Howl!" I shouted running towards him in the rain.

"Sophie!" He rejoiced running up to me and pulling me into his arms.

"Are you drunk?" I asked giggling as he held me.

He obviously voided that, "Isn't it glorious?"

"What? The rain?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Look up in the sky, its a plane!" He told me lifting me up in his arms.

How were there planes here?

"How is that possible?"

"We're at war, that plane has been missing for near a month." He informs me and I nod as he sets me down.

"Is that why your here?"

"No, I-I-I just had to see you." He said shivering.

"Come on, I'd better get you home before you catch a cold." I told him taking his wet hand in mine.

He grins, " I knew you'd do this."

"Do what?"

"Come out here with me, your too kind for your own good." He says sneezing.

"I'm going to assume this means my kindness extends to the point of letting you come in."

"Exactly." The now shivering Howl answers but I'm already pulling him inside.


End file.
